When Worlds Collide
by Muscle Man
Summary: Yuuri knows of the stuck up Royal Academy, but he does not agree with it.  As far as he is concerned it is a bunch of stuck up brats who are too spoiled he would never want to attend there.  Even with that beautiful blonde there. Wait what? AU Yuuram
1. Game Day

When Worlds Collide

Something was not right. They were only in a Recreational Baseball League, yes, it was the championship, but stil the air was thick with an unusual type of tension.

Yuuri Shibuya knew the risk of this game. Sure, being champions was great and all and Yuuri loved baseball with all his heart, but he could not shake the feeling off that he was being watched, not the usual gazes that are thrown around during a game or even a championship for that matter. But someone was scrutinizing his every catch, his every signal, his every move..

Here he was squatting behind the power hitter of the opposing team. _There is no way he is less than 18_, Yuuri thought disbelieving to himself. This guys forearms were the size of his legs and it looked like the bat was going to break because of the force of his grip. _Come on guys we just need to strike him out _was the mantra Yuuri kept repeating to himself over and over again. It was the bottom of the ninth and there was already a runner on 2nd and this beast of a boy getting ready to bat. Only up by 1 point Yuuri knew they could not afford a homerun. . . _Damn with this monster on the plate he can easily knock it out of the park though_.

Readjusting himself Yuuri thought of the best throw his pitcher could do. _Alright, lets keep it simple with a slider, lets see how good this guy really is. _Giving the sign, he was relieved he recived confirmation from their pitcher, Jake.

"And the wind up! And the pitch!" Yelled the announcer from the booth, the sound vibrating off the ground and into everyone's tense body. The beast swung and Yuuri caught the slider with ease.

"Strike one!" Yelled the umpire from behind Yuuri.

_Dear god, this guy can break a bat! _Yuuri mentally screamed. He had only wanted to test the guy so he decided with the slider, but he was not suspecting the power that he saw, but there was an advantage there.

_This could workout for us. He is just like the babe. Win big lose big. _Knowing that Yuuri gained slightly gained more confidence with his decisions. He could hear his mother and older brother yelling for their, "Yuu-Chan," to do good and the crowed shouting a mixtures of things, but he just tuned them out. This was no time to play mind games.

Deciding to signal for the curve ball he was surprised when Jake shook his head no. What did he want to do? After running through all their throws they had Yuuri realized with a sinking feeling what Jake wanted to do. He wanted to show off his fast ball, but with a beast like the batter if he hit it just right. . . Game over. After three deep breaths he gave the signal and watched as Jake threw his signature pitch.

Everything slowed down for Yuuri. He could see the stitches on the ball perfectly rotating, it really was an amazing pitch. Maybe it was going to work. But the batter was too good. He leaned in, pivoted on his foot, swung from his hips, and followed through with the swing.

"Crack!"

"Line Drive!" Someone shouted. Dugouts screamed with directions and curse words. Fans jumped from their seats to get more involved with the game some clenching onto the fence and their friends. Yuuri's mother was particularly clawing at her husband without noticing the pain she was inflicting. The announcer was screaming the play but Yuuri was in his own world of baseball analyzing every move. The ball hit the ground to the right of the pitcher and the shortstop dove to get it on the bounce he tossed it to the first baseman; the batter was out and let a beastly roar of frustration when he got to first base.

"Watch third! Watch third!" Yuuri glanced over and realized that the runner was already rounding third and heading for home base. If he made it they would go into overtime and his team was already on the verge of breaking. The first baseman quickly launched the ball at Yuuri with all his strength just as the runner slid into home creating a whirl wind of dust that clouded everyone's sight.

All the wind had been sucked from the crowd. Was he safe? Was he out? What is going on? The dust began to settle slowly and the view came in. The runners foot was clearly on home plate, but Yuuri's glove was on his leg. Making it a tough call. Everyone snapped their heads to the umpire for the final decision. Yuuri could feel his heart pumping blood throughout his whole body. He could feel the pounding in his ears and all the noise in the world was drowned out, but he was listing for the final word. Did he get there in time? Was he too late? Was it his fault?

"Out!" Shouted the umpire from behind his mask. The stands went crazy on both sides. Some were screaming in joy others shouted profanities at the umpire for losing the game for them.

Yuuri was still in shock about the whole situation; he just squatted there as his team ran out of the dugout to congratulate him. They had just beat the defending champions of their league!

"Congrats dude!"

"Man Shibuya that was a close one!"

"I had no idea if he was safe or out!"

Those sere just some of the lines that registered with Yuuri who suddenly became aware of strange man with Purple hair talking to his parents and older brother with an expression he could not read due to his positiong.

As he gathered his items and got the final congratulations from his teammates and the slaps on the back he slowly made his way over to his family and the stranger who was talking very emotionally. Finally when he reached them they all stopped and stared at him? _Is there something on my face?_ As Yuuri awkwardly try to brush off any dirt or sweat that must have accumulated during the game.

"Oh Mr. Shibuya I knew it was going to be a splendid performance from you!"

Cried the purple man haired as he came and vigorously shook his hand pumping it up and down

.

"Uhm, thank you sir." He muttered meekly. After all he still had no idea who this man was.

"Oh my apologies'!" Shouted the purple haired stranger. "Allow me to introduce myself I am Gunter Von Christ of the Royal Academy. You may have heard of it, we are located on the other upper end of the town."

"And?" A stunned Yuuri was able to manage to blurt out, mentally acknowledging the disapproving Yuu-Chan his mother pouted at him. Muttering something about boys and manners.

"I'm sorry Mr. Christ I-"

"Call me Gunter," interjected Gunter with a smile on his face.

"Uhm, okay. I'm Sorry Gunter but isn't that the school were all those gifted rich kids go to? What does this have to do with me?"

"Well Yuuri I am pleased to inform you that we, the Royal Academy, are beginning to form a baseball team and we would love for you to become apart of it."

"Yuu-chan! Don't you have something to say to Gunter!" Shouted his mother with a angry look on her face.

"Oh yeah, hahaha," as Yuuri sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck, "Well I am sure you will gather the best players in town with the reputation of the academy." _Damn spoiled brats. _Yuuri berated internally. Yes he had hear about them. They were a bunch of stuck up know it alls who frowned on anyone without good lineage or amazing skills. He had seen one once, some blonde with a bunch of other spoiled brats, at a burger join that he went to sometimes.

"_Man this season we are going to dominate! I can feel it!" Shouted Jake towards everyone seated at the table, they had just got done with their first practice of the year and they were all excited. Their team chemistry was on a whole different level than any of them had experienced. They could pass, catch, and hit without anyone saying anything and even without looking at eachother. They were that good._

_Just as Yuuri was taking a bite into his burger he looked over as the door bell chimed signaling the new arrivals. The team looked over and everyone lost their breath._

_Walking in was a group of what seemed to be elite teenagers. They were all elegant and walked with a grace that would make a cat walk model shameful. But their was one individual that stuck out to everyone in the whole joint. _

_In the center of the group was a paled skinned, golden haired, green eye angel. If it was not for his evident disgust for the establishment he surely would be considered to be some sort of god. _

_Anyone with two cents could tell that this group were not from this side of town. Perhaps they were just slumming and trying to get some kicks looking down at other people. The thought made Yuuri's blood boil. He hated when stuck up good for nothing assholes thought they were better than everyone else. And he could tell that this blonde thought that the diner and all the regular occupants ought to be shipped off to some remote island._

_Not five seconds after the group sat down, the golden haired brat sitting right in the middle of the group, shouted. "Are we going to get service in this undignified excuse for a restaurant or what?"_

"_Oh uhm my apologies, sir." muttered the waitress with a small blush on her face. Did that kid not see that she was busy with plates on each her hands and forearms. After dropping off the food to a modest family she hurried over to the table to take the orders._

"_What can I get for all of you?"_

_Instantly she was bombarded with orders from everyone in the group. She even got insulting questions from some of the kids asking if she washed her hands after she went to the restroom and if the diner followed health codes. _

_After gathering all the orders and keeping her head bowed down at all the condescending tones she went to the cook and placed the order._

_Yuuri was already having a hard time constraining himself from going over to those snobs table and doing something he would regret, but he was just able to focus on his burger and fries._

"_Damn, look at all these people. I can not believe we came here Elizabeth. What in the world made you think to come to this part of town." _

_Snapping his head back to the table he could tell that it was that pompous blonde that had spoken. Enough was enough, thought Yuuri. As he stood to leave the table one of his teammates grabbed his arm and pulled him back. _

"_That dude is an asshole man, just let it go."_

_Everyone knew that Yuuri was the nicest guy anyone could ever meet. But if he felt that you were in the wrong he was not afraid to point it out. They all remembered the stories about how he had punched out his coach for yelling at a backup for not catching a ball._

_The team was praying that he would listen to their pleads and just sit back down. They did not need to get into a fight with people who looked like they already had law degrees and could sue them for all they had. With an exasperated sigh he tiredly sat back down in his seat, but still kept his head turned towards the group. It was his first time to truly inspect them._

_Of course he had already analyzed the green eyed blonde, but he was looking at the other group members and he saw carbon copies of everyone. They all had flawless skin, amazing hair, and looked to be elite athletes. It was then Yuuri noticed something. A red badge that they all wore in the same place on their left breast. It signified that they were infact the elite._

_It was the school emblem for the Royal Academy on the north side of town. A school filled with a bunch of rich pricks in Yuuri's mind. They were famous for dominating every aspect a school could. From grades to sports they had it all. Yuuri wondered why he had never heard of their baseball team before but just brushed it off. They probably thought it was too low on the totem pole of sports. Arrogant pricks._

_Now everything was beginning to make sense. These kids were probably just trying to feel better about themselves that day and decided to take a trip down town. It was not like they were in a bad neighborhood thought Yuuri. They were decent working folk who earned everything they had. It might not had been the best, but to everyone who lived there it was perfect._

_Giving up on the know it all brats; Yuuri turned back to his team and gave a sheepish smile._

"_Sorry guys. Almost lost my cool for a second."_

_The team all sighed in relief, they really thought they were going to have to pull Yuuri out of the diner before things got serious. _

_After that Yuuri never forgot about the Royal Academy and he instantly knew he had no desire to have anything to do with the academy or its students. It was a pity that such a pretty angel turned out to act like the devil._

Sure the kid was cute and everything, even borderline gorgeous with his wavy blonde hair, green eyes, slim body, and porcelain skin, _Wait! Why am I thinking about a guy like he is beautiful? And did I call him gorgeous? _Yuuri was shocked with what he thought to himself, but he brushed it off and contributed it to the intense game he just had, must have made his head a bit fuzzy.

Even with how the kid looked that did not give him the right to be rude to the normal working folks of the town.

"Well Yuuri." Started Gunter with a smile plastered on his face, brining him out of his internal thoughts. "I was hoping that you would give us the pleasure and join our future team." He said as his smile slowly expanded showing off his perfect teeth.

"Wait me go there!" Shouted Yuuri, there was no way he was going to be apart of those spoiled brats, those kids probably did not even know how to play baseball!

"Yuu-chan, we already have an appointment to go tomorrow, so make sure you get enough sleep tonight. I know how you boys are and always stay up late." Said his mother in a sweet tone that would make even a convict abide.

"Bu-,"

"No buts Yuu-Chan." his mother interrupted. "We are going to look at the academy tomorrow and talk more about it, and that's final."

_Great, so now I have to go all the way across town just to get looked down at by a bunch of snobs. . . Well hopefully I'll see that blonde again. . . Wait what did I just say! _

I planned on chapter 1 being much longer, but I decided to make it shorter and see the responses I get from all of you. I would greatly appreciate some remarks about my style, formatting, and story idea. Do not be afraid to be harsh. I know I didn't include a lot of characters in it yet, but second chapter everyone will be brought into play. PLEASE REVIEW, IT'S THE ONLY WAY I'LL GET BETTER. . . I'LL GIVE SHOUTOUTS! LOL


	2. Are You Serious?

Edward Fish- Thanks for being the first person to review my first ever fanfic! I know this story line is similar to some others but hopefully I am able to take it in a direction not too common.

Lisse08- I really enjoy your writing style and I appreciate the compliments! My Fake Boyfriend is most definitely one of my favorite fanfics and im digging the sequel.

Juzzchochola- Thank you for the motivation it really helps!

Dark - I am glad you find it interesting and I hope you continue to enjoy it!

Pink - I do not understand Spanish lol but I hope it was a compliment!

Now ladies and gents. . . Time for the second chapter!

Disclamier- I do not own Kyo Kara Maoh or any of its characters.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

When Worlds Collide - Are You Serious?

"Damnit, I cannot believe that I am actually going through with this."

On top of going on a tour he did not want to go on Yuuri was forced by his mother to wake up at 6am which was a whole 2 hours before he normally woke up. Lazily looking at his bed he sighed as he thought about when he woke up.

"We have to beat traffic Yuu-Chan!" His mother had greeted him with that beautiful wake up call and shouted right at him first thing in the morning. After giving his mother an incoherent response he just turned over onto the other side of his bed with his back facing his mom; Miko proceeded to poke him with her fingers until he finally threw the blankets off with a shout and stomped to the bathroom to shower and change.

So here he was. Buttoning up the last of his regular black school uniform. He was refusing to wear anything else. Yuuri wanted to show those spoiled brats that he was proud of who he was and where he was from. A modest background and attended a modest school he was not going to be ashamed of that.

As he stared blankly at his mirror he spoke out loud to himself "I don't even know why I'm going. Its not like I'm going to go there." Looking around his room he noted all of his belongings. A simple twin sized bed with a nightstand directly to the right of it. A bookshelf that held various knickknacks that he had gathered throughout the years with a desk beside it for doing homework. Baseball memorabilia was scattered throughout his room in countless places from hanging off his plain white ceiling to piling up on his floor. This was where he belonged; not some fancy school for silver spooned kids.

As he walked down stairs he could here the excited chatter from his mother. Yuuri had no idea how someone could be this happy when the sun was still asleep. Reaching the last step he cringed at the awful squeak it always made when weight was put on it. Poor step. Three heads snapped to his direction right as he stepped off the stairs.

The head of the family, Shouma Shibuya was already dressed for work in his suit with a mug of coffee in his left hand and the paper in his right. Shouri, the first born son, had a textbook out on the table and it was easy to tell that he had been previously looking over it. He must have been up all night pulling another all nighter, college kids. Finally, his mother Miko Shibuya dashed towards him interrupting his analization.

"Yuu-chan we need to get going! You don't even have time to enjoy this wonderful meal that I prepared for the family for your big day!" Yuuri felt bad that he had made his mom pout at the wasted meal but he quickly corrected her.

"Mom-,"

"Its Momma, Yuu-chan."

"Whatever, its not my big day. We are just going to see some school that I wont be going to. It is a glorified tour day. They are probably just using us as practice for real recruitment."

"Yuu-chan, do not speak like that. It does not show much confidance." This time it was his older brother that chimed in and gave him a disapproving look. After giving Shouri an annoyed glare he finally gave up and decided not to talk anymore until he absolutely needed to.

"Well honey, I gotta get going to work now. You take care of Yuuri and be safe on your way there. Oh and son," Yuuri looked at his father who gave him a goofy smile, "don't be too hard on yourself like that. I heard threw the grapevine that the Royal Academy was attempting to gather the best players they could to form their team. I doubt that they have enough time to play games." And with that the head of the family walked out the door, and everyone just stared at the door that he just closed. Dad always did have snippets of information.

_Heard through the grapevine? Yeah right, dad is probably just trying to make me feel better. Whatever lets just get this over with._

"Oh wow Yuu-chan. Look at this place, its so beautiful!" Gushed Miko as they were walking up to the entrance to the academy. Even Yuuri had to admit, with a grude, that this place was impressive. The landscaping was perfectly manicured with a perfect harmony of colors from the green grass to the white lilies and a whole different other variety of flowers and plants that none of the Shibuya family had ever seen. The building itself looked like a castle. With grand pillars at the top of the flag stone stair way to the solid oak doors that lead inside the academy.

Yuuri really did not bother to pay much attention to the place, it was not like he was going to be back anyway.

"Ah, Yuuri, Miko! I am so glad you came!" Exclaimed the purple hair man who was standing in the main lobby of the academy, directly below an amazing chandelier.

_Damn what was his name again? G- something. . . Gary? Greg? Oh wait, Gunter!_

Glancing over at her son Miko explained for both of them. "Well of course we would not miss it for the world! Right Yuuri?" She knew he did not want to be there, but it was such a great opportunity for him, Yuuri just did not realize it. Such a shame that her great son did not realize how much he had going for him. Boys, she thought.

"Right, mom."

"Well how about we start the tour now then!" Gunter took his mom by the hand like they were long lost friends and proceeded to speak in such a fast pace tone Yuuri did not even bother to listen, but it seemed his mother was following right along and was actually responding just as fast. Keeping his head down he just followed the sound of the voices and was waiting on his torture to end. He wanted to be back in his own school. With his own friends. With his own people.

As he was walking along he noticed that even the marble floor was perfectly polished so he could see his own sulking reflection. After staring aimlessly at his own face for what seemed like forever he finally realized that he no longer heard the voices of his mother and Gunter. In fact he did not even hear their footsteps. Snapping his head up he saw no one in sight.

"Well shit. . . I'm lost."

Well it was not like he was just going to stand there like a sheep waiting for slaughter. Yuuri was determined to find his way in this damn school, find his mother, and get the hell out of there.

Unfortunately, after only about five minutes of walking the halls did he realize that he was even more lost. Stopping to stand and gather his surroundings he noticed a trophy case that must have been at least 10 feet wide and 7 feet tall.

Taking a closer look he realized that these kids were the definition of perfect. He saw team pictures of everything from lacrosse, soccer, bodybuilding, power lifting, and fencing, briefly stopping on the fencing photo for some reason, unkown to him. Among the pictures were trophies and he noticed that they were all 1st place. He had no idea if they did not bother to put anything less than 1st in the case or if the school was just that damn good.

As Yuuri was soaking in all the awards and statistics his ears picked up the sound of people cheering from just a few hallways down. After poking his head in a few doors and windows he finally located the source of all the commotion.

Inside an impressively sized gymnasium was what must have been a fencing team if Yuuri had to guess. Lined up all around something Yuuri saw the white padded outfits and swords that everyone was holding. Some held onto their helmets by their side while others kept it on their heads. Once again the students erupted in cheers.

_Well. A peak won't hurt. After all I have nothing else to do now._

After abandoning all hesitation Yuuri quietly slipped in side to get a better look. Maneuvering his way around the crowd he finally was able to get a vantage point that showed all the action.

In the center of the students were two people in what seemed to be a one sided fight. One person was continually backing up or stepping out of the boundary line causing them to reset. It did not even seem fair. This poor kid was taking abuse from what must have been a prodigy and everyone was cheering at it.

Finally after a few more minutes of continuous chargers and falls a brunette haired man called an end to the match. Yuuri saw the man and wondered why he was there. Obviously he was a coach but the man seemed to kind to be at a place like this. A place where they look down on you for lack of pedigree.

"Dammit Conrart I was still practicing!" Shrieked the masked swordsman who, to Yuuri's eye, did not need any practice.

The brown haired man just smiled calmly and simply stated, "Enough is enough Wolfram. I am sorry but he can not keep up with you." Conrart was still smiling even at the evident disgust of the swordsman.

Stomping his foot down for emphasis, Wolfram exclaimed that he needed more practice.

"What a brat." Muttered Yuuri under his breath. Apparently that was the worst time to do it though, because everyone turned back to him wide eyed some dropping their helmets and swords in sheer shock. Did this stranger really just call Wolfram von Bielefeld a brat?

Snapping his head over to where the words echoed the crowd parted like a piece of bread that had been cut in half, revealing a flabbergasted Yuuri. Damn, he must have fucked up.

Wolfram not wasting anytime marched up to the newcomer without taking off his helmet and hissed a horrible onslaught of words, "Brat? Listen here you low life I have no idea who you are or what you are doing in my school, but no one and I repeat no one insults me." With every word he drew closer and closer to Yuuri revealing his green eyes just barely. Where had Yuuri seen those eyes before?

The next thing he knew he was being dragged across the gym to the dueling area that was just occupied.

"Wolfram, is this really necessary?"

"I do not want to here it, Weller."

With an exasperated sigh he gave a small smile to the stranger and took a side step.

"If you really think I am a, 'brat,' then how about we settle this one on one like men." Wolfram smirked from behind his mask as he said this, he knew that this wimp could not beat him. There was only one person who was able to beat Wolfram at this academy and that person was his coach. Although he despised the brown haired man, he had to admit that Conrart's fencing skills were below no one.

Yuuri knew the challenge was a trap for him and he needed to proceed with caution. He did not want to back down in front of all of these students but he knew what he could and could not handle. Using some quick thinking he was finally able to manage a respectable answer, "Listen kid, I don't know what your problem is but I do not have any of the equipment that you have on so it would just result in me getting injured." There that was a good enough reply, solid argument that no one could penetrate.

"William give him your Saber! As for me I do not need the protective clothing."

_Well shit, looks like im fucked. . . Is this guy really going to let this go on isn't he suppose to be the teacher_. Yuuri was at a loss of words now. He did not even notice it when another fencer, William, came up to him with a smirk that made the double black want to punch him out. Damn stuck up prick.

"Here you go kid, good luck. You're going to need it." William chuckled all the way back to the sideline and joined the other students who all had knowing looks on their faces. Yuuri knew what was going on, they all thought he was going to back down but he was not going to give them the pleasure.

After fumbling with his new weapon he finally got a good grip on it and turned back to his opponent. What he saw took his breath away. It was the same blonde boy he had seen at the diner weeks before. Only this time he looked completely different. His hair was damp and plastered to his forehead. He had take off his upper clothing and was only wearing a tight white tank top that was drenched in sweat which made it completely see through. Yuuri could see every well formed muscle on the blonde angels torso with his movement his chest heaving subtly up and down. But the piercing green eyes are what got to Yuuri the most. They were looking at him with a wild barely controlled emotion that Yuuri could not place. He could have spent all day staring at the gorgeous boy if his thoughts had not been interrupted by said boy.

"Since we are using Sabers the protective pants do not matter. Points are awarded if you hit anywhere above the waist, except for the hands. If you back up off the mat or step outside of the boundaries, besides proving that you are a wimp, you will be given a penalty. I am ready to start whenever you are."

Those eyes once again were staring straight through him. A smirk adorned Wolframs face just thinking about how he was going to humiliate the poor fool. Did he really think he could insult him without going punished.

Looking around Yuuri realized, not surprised, that no one was going to stop the duel. Well fine then, he would just have to show them that Yuuri Shibuya would step up to any challenge they could give him. After stepping onto the playing area he soon realized he had no idea where to start.

"Take a few steps back," came the gentle voice of the coach from behind Yuuri. He gave him a reassuring smile and continued, "do not worry, you will do just fine."

_Yeah right, this kid looks like he is undefeated. Oh well._ Yuuri knew he was going to lose but he was not going to go down without a fight.

After trying his best to mimic Wolframs own stance and ignoring the snickers all around him he began to go into his competitive zone. The green eyed boy was taken aback by this but Wolfram would not let it show.

_It is obvious that this wimp has no experience. Why is he so willing?_ Wolfram brushed the thought off mentally storing it for some other time. Maybe there was more to this commoner that met the eye. It did not matter though; he was going to tear him down.

A tense silence formed over the room. Yuuri knew there had to be a signal, he just did not know what it was. Immediately after he thought that a high pitch whistle pierced the air,_ Here it goes._ Both boys thought simultaneously and Yuuri's eyes grew wide when he saw Wolfram advancing towards him at an alarming rate. Putting his sword up in defense the next thing he felt was a sharp pain on the side of his arm. Preparing himself for more onslaught he cringed closing his eyes.

"Damn wimp." He heard Wolfram mutter as he sauntered back to his starting point. He was actually kind of disappointed. The green eyed boy thought that this stranger might more fight in him than this. But sadly, once again he had no match.

The onslaught went on again and again. Every time resulting in Yuuri getting hit in a new place and welts began forming on his torso and arms. The blood pumping throughout his body made them start to swell and throb with pain, but Yuuri knew that he had to go on. He could not give up. Never.

After what must have been 6 more hits and listening to the laughter of everyone around him Yuuri finally had enough. If he could just get one hit, just one he would have a moral victory. He took his stance, covered in bruises and welts but more confidant than all the other times.

Wolfram saw the aura of the double black change dramatically and smiled even wider. If it had not been for the pain Yuuri was in he would have thought the other was beautiful when he smiled.

The whistle blew.

Taking the initiative for the first time Yuuri caught Wolfram off guard. _Yes!_ Yuuri saw an opening putting everything he had into a swing like he would a baseball he aimed right for an exposed shoulder. This point was going to be his. But his opponent had other plans. Quickly deflecting the hit with a flick of his wrist. He drew back and delivered the strongest blow out of all the points he had gotten.

Feeling a blinding pain in his left temple Yuuri's vision turned white. He stumbled everything was getting whiter and whiter. Vaguely he noticed that someone had rushed to his side. "Wimp." was heard through a haze but Yuuri could not respond.

The last thing he saw were those green eyes. Was that concern? Everything went black after that.

…

"Yuu-chan! Yuu-chan!" Opening his eyes he saw his mother standing over him with a worried expression plastered on her face. "Are you alright honey."

"Yeah mom, where am I?" Looking around Yuuri was not familiar with any of his surroundings.

"You're at the infirmary of the school. Apparently you had a tryout with the fencing captain and you got a little roughed up." A little? Yuuri looked at his body. He was covered in bruises that were swelling up and he it felt like he had gotten hit by a truck. His head hit by a bat. He was more than a little roughed up. Yuuri was severly fucked up.

"Oh yeah now I remember, haha." Sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck he was glad his mother did not know the true story. She always worried too much and hearing about this, Miko would not let Yuuri out of her sight for weeks. And he had baseball practice to go to!

It was then that he noticed Gunter standing by the doorway looking for a way into the conversation. "Ah Yuuri, I am so glad you are okay! I though for surely that -" Gunter did not even bother to finish his sentence. Merely latched onto Yuuri and mumbled apologies.

Shocked by the mans actions Yuuri was speechless for a few seconds, "Oh no its alright! Haha, I just got a little to into it. But don't worry look I'm perfectly fine." Which was partially true. He knew that the physical damage would heal. But his pride took a blow by the beating he received from the blonde hair green eyed pretty boy.

After a few moments of silenced pass Yuuri finally mustered up the courage to ask. "Gunter why am I here?" Everyone knew that Yuuri meant the academy and not the infirmary. 

Taken aback by the young double blacks bluntness Gunter was momentarily shocked. "Well, I really think that my office would be a better place to discuss this and with the condition you -"

"Tell me." Yuuri raised his head and stared directly into the other mans eyes. Not asking for an answer but silently demanding it. He was in no mood to play games.

"Well Yuuri, we here at the Royal Academy take great pride in all of our achievements. We have been an established school since the 18th century and want to continue that legacy.

If you look at our history you will find that winning is what we do here. From scholastics to sports we demand excellence. But lately the board of regents has been giving us a push to broaden our horizon." Gunter took a break to let Yuuri collect and sort all of the information that was just presented to him. With a nod he continued, " Well we have already expanded to include other modern day activities, bodybuilding, kickboxing, but something is missing. . . The great American Pass time, Baseball." Eyeing the boy with a caution that the double black did not know the other man possessed he waited to see if Yuuri had any questions. Words did not meet him though. Only a glance to continue explaining.

"We have searched far and wide Yuuri. We even have a staff member who has great experience and so we began to scout. That is how we found you. Your skills are known throughout the town. In short Yuuri. . . We want you to be the captain of our forming baseball team."

The last part blew Yuuri away. Captain! Sure, he had been captain of his recreation league but to be captain of the Royal Academy baseball team? Yuuri was not sure if he had it in him.

Looking at his mother for guidance she just offered a smile. True, she had been pushing it but this really was her little Yuu-chans decision to make. Hopefully he would make the right one.

After several seconds of silence passed they continued to wait. Finally, Yuuri licked his dry lips and cleared his throat. "I'll do it." He would show these arrogant pricks what a real sport was with real sportsmanship. Nothing would hold him back from playing the sport he loved. Even being surrounded by snobs.

Gunter and Miko gushed at the statement both going in to hug him at the same time from opposite sides.

"Oh Yuu-chan I am so proud of you!"

"Thank you so very much Yuuri! I know you will help us reach new heights!"

Yuuri was beginning to have difficulty breathing and started to flare his arms and push off his attackers so he could live another day. They finally got the message when they saw that he began to turn purple from their combined hug. Gunter released Yuuri from his grip but Miko remained latched onto him. At least one was not as bad as two.

"Perfect all I need to do now is set up a meeting with the Student President, Wolfram von Bielefeld."

"Are you serious!"

…..

Thanks for the reviews yall! Next chapter will have more Yuuram in it I swear! I know right now its mainly focusing on Yuuri but don't worry good ole Wolfy will get his moment in the sun! As always please review and help me get better! :D


	3. Surprises

Aye Oh! How is everyone doing? I just want to say thank you for the reviews! They mean a lot to me. I do not really have an update schedule actually, but I do try and get in atleast once a week. I like it when authors have consistency so I'll try and be one of those.

Like promised there will be some Yuuram in this chapter, but I do not want to rush their relationship just fyi.

Disclamier: I do not own Kyo Kara Maoh

Now on to the story!

When Worlds Collide - Chapter 3

Well it had finally happened. After a lot of fuss from his family he had finally gotten everything packed and his whole family saw him off and helped him move in, not that Yuuri had a lot to move in the first place though.

As expected Shouri and his mom made him promise to call everyday and check in. His father actually had to stop Shouri from attempting to move in with his, 'Yuu-chan.' Yuri shuddered at the though. An overprotective big brother who had a complex was not something that he needed at this school.

Looking around the room he hated to admit it, but he was impressed. It was a more than just a decent size room, it could easily accommodate two people. Yuri's roommate, who he had yet to meet, seemed to have a comfortable space set up. With a couch, television, computer, bookshelf, and two mini fridges the guy did not seem to need anything. God, Yuri hoped he was not living with some rich brat. It was rather odd though, there were pictures of muscle men everywhere posted throughout the entirety room.

_Whatever, to each his own I guess._ Yuri thought to himself for a minute. He hoped his roommate was not some jerk that thought he was too good to share a room with the likes of, 'him.' If he did they were going to have problems.

As Yuri kept thinking back to all the events that led up to him staring up at the ceiling of his new dorm room; his thoughts began to drift to that of a blonde haired green eyed boy. Wolfram. He was suppose to give him a tour, according to Gunter, Yuri wondered if Gunter actually knew the true story to how he came to be in the infirmary.

"Accident? Yeah right. I got my ass kicked by that pretty boy." In fact, Yuri was still nursing some bruises that he had received only a few days ago. The ones on his arms were not that bad, easily covered, but his head still had a throbbing pain sometimes.

_I just want to know what is up with that kid. He beats me like a rag doll, insults me, but then. . . If I remember correctly it seemed like he was worried._ Yuri could not make up his mind about Wolfram. For some reason he could just not get the blonde boy out of his head. Maybe it was because he knocked him out, or maybe it was something different.

Yuri had to admit that the boy was impressive looking. From his golden locks, porcelain skin, lithe body, and piercing green eyes he was nothing short of remarkable in the looks department. But Yuri just could not shake the feeling that he was not just merely impressed with him.

Before Yuri could continue his thoughts he was rudely interrupted by a savage pounding on the door.

"Open up you wimp! It's time for your tour!" Wolfram, sure did know how to shout. Looking at his watch Yuri saw that it was indeed 11:00am and he did have a scheduled tour.

Yuri contemplated to just lay there. Pretend he was not there. Maybe then Wolfram would go away.

"I said open up!"

Nope, Yuri was not getting out of this one. Grumbling to himself about spoiled pretty boys Yuri sat out of bed and shuffled to the door. He paused on the handle for a second, with those last thoughts he opened up the door.

When the door was fully open they both took time to examine the other. Yuri was wearing a simple pair of faded jeans with a white shirt and dirty old sneakers that he used to workout in. Compared to Wolframs elegant blue dress shirt, white ironed slacks, polished black leather shoes; Yuri was bland.

"What are you wearing?" They both echoed to each other. Apparently both boys thought the other was not properly dressed.

After a short pause Yuri was the first to answer, "It is Saturday, I am relaxing in my clothes. Why are you all dressed up?"

"You wimp! We must always look presentable no matter what day it is, I can not believe that you would think that is an acceptable outfit."

"Hey! Don't call me a wimp! Sorry that I didn't know there was a damn dress code let me change." Grumbling to himself he was about to go back but was stopped by something grabbing his hand.

Looking back he saw Wolfram looking down with a faint tinge of pink across his face.

"No, its okay. You look good." Wolfram could not believe that he had said that. He had not even meant to. It was true that he did not actually mind how Yuri dressed, namely because the look worked for him. The blond haired boy did not know what was happening; he usually would have scoffed at anyone wearing something like that on school grounds.

Yuri's eyes were wide open showing his evident surprise. Was that a compliment that he just received? Carefully he began his inquiry, "What did you-,"

"Let's go!" Wolfram was not going to let Yuri get a word out apparently. Still holding his hand he marched down the hall with his head bowed slightly to hide his expression.

After five minutes of being dragged around and hearing incoherent mumbles from Wolfram, Yuri finally questioned. "Uhm, what are we doing?"

Wolfram came to an abrupt halt, making Yuri almost crash into him from behind, and the green eyed boy calmly stated, "I am giving you the tour. As president of the student body it is my responsibility to make sure you are aware of your surroundings."

Trying to peer over Wolframs shoulder to get a view at him Yuri finally replied with a deadpanned expression, "I have no idea where I am though." He was surprised when his hand was immediately let go and Wolfram spun around to stare at him face to face with an angry expression.

"Are you kidding me? I have been giving you a tour for the last 5 minutes and you are telling me you have not retained any of it?" How could this wimp be so air headed? Here Wolfram was doing his routine tour with the new students and it turns out this whole time had been wasted. He did not know why, but it seemed that when it came to Yuri, Wolframs emotions were unchecked, more than regularly.

Immediately Yuri became defensive, "Hey, its not my fault that you suck at giving tours. The whole time you had your head down and were mumbling stuff that I could not hear. You are not exactly the best tour guide."

"How dare you!" Wolframs face became flushed and he started to breath heavy, his chest moving up and down with each breath. Okay, maybe Wolfram had to admit that his tour was not exactly as routine as normal, but he was not one to take criticism, especially from someone who did not even know him.

Seeing the fire in Wolframs eyes Yuri laughed sheepishly he did not need another fight with the blonde, "Ha-ha, uhm, I mean it is a good tour I would just like it if I could see your face when you talked." It was Wolframs eyes turn to open wide. True, he received compliments like that all the time for his beauty, but this time it was different. Wolfram did not even know if it was a compliment or not but still his breath hitched and once again a light pink hue graced his porcelain skin. Looking away he managed just a barely audible,

"Okay."

"Uhm, what was that?"

"I said okay you Wimp!"

Holding his hands up defensively Yuri merely laughed and gave a goofy smile toward Wolfram. As he lifted up his hand his shirt sleeve rode up and Wolfram caught sight of a horrible black and blue marking. He shot his hands up to Yuri's arm and slid down the sleeve. Bewildered Yuri began to ask him what he was doing but stopped when he saw Wolfram bring the hand close to his face for further inspecting. Yuri could feel Wolframs cool breath gracing over his bruise and saw the confliction inside of Wolframs eyes. "Did I do this?" It took a few seconds for Yuri to comprehend what he said.

"Oh that? Yeah it happened in our little sparing accident ha-ha. But it is all better now it looks worse than it-," before Yuri could finish his sentence his breath was caught in his throat. Wolframs petal like lips were softly kissing Yuri's bruised hand like a lover would. After only seconds, but seemed like hours to Yuri Wolfram finally took his lips away and looked away from Yuri with a faint hint of peek gracing his beautiful cheeks.

"I'm sorry." He meekly stated. Right then Yuri caught a glimpse of a side of Wolfram he had not seen. He always saw a brash hot headed blonde that let his emotions control him, let anger control him. But here was the exact same brash hot headed blonde holding actual remorse for the pain he seemingly caused the double black.

Lightly grabbing Wolframs chin he turned and forced him to look into Yuri's eyes. The turmoil, anguish, and remorse were written in his eyes clearer than any ink on a paper Yuri had ever seen. "Hey, Wolf don't worry. Its not that bad I promise." Twisting for wrist he emphasized, "See?"

The two just stood there. A mixture of dark and light. Like yin and yang, one could not exist without the other. Slowly the two began inching closer to each other. Wolfram could feel Yuri's breath steadily blowing against his lips. There eyes remained locked the entire time. Slowly tilting their heads they began to slowly close their eyes. Mere centimeters separated their lips.

"Hey Wolfram!" Suddenly the magic disappeared as if a water balloon was being popped. Wolfram jerked away from Yuri and shoved his hands in the pocket. Yuri stood, embarrassed maybe, hurt that Wolfram had reacted so suddenly, definitely.

"What are you doing with him?" Turning over his shoulder Yuri saw that it was the same kid who had given him the saber during his first visit here. Among him were some other carbon copies of good looks and athleticism following behind like puppy dogs.

"I was just giving Mr. Shibuya his tour, it is my duty after all." Right then it felt like an arrow had shot through Yuri's hear. His duty? Was that all he was to Wolfram? It dawned on him; he was just being toyed with. The rich kids probably did it all the time to the,' low life's,' of the school. He could begin to feel his blood boil. Fist clenching. Teeth gritting. All he saw was injustice here. With all the pent up rage and hurt Yuri took a cheap shot, "It's not like I enjoyed being toured around by some spoiled brat."

The hurt in Wolframs eyes was visible to Yuri, and although it hurt to be the one to put that hurt there the blonde brat deserved it. The double black was about to start another rant but was shoved up against the wall by the intruder of their special moment.

Wolfram wanted to stop it, but he knew he could not. How would it look if he stepped in to try and stop someone from elite pedigree to defend a boy who was in the wrong school? Wolfram knew that what he said was rude, in his heart he had hoped that Yuri knew he had to do it. But apparently not.

"Get the fuck off of me you prick!" Screamed Yuri with rage that took everyone aback momentarily. Surprise and fear flashed in everyone's eyes at seeing the dark look in the boy from the other side of the tracks.

Not wanting to appear weak in front of his friends, the boy quickly got over his shock and gave a tighter squeeze on Yuri's collar. "What did you call me, scrub?" Staring into each others eyes they knew neither was going to back down. Although, the boy did have a slight fear of getting bested by someone who probably did not know the difference from a salad fork from the entrée.

Suddenly a deep voice slithered its way to everyone's ear. "I think he called you a prick, and I would have to agree with the kid." Glancing over everyone, but Yuri, gulped with fear. Particularly the boy holding Yuri who lessened his grip once he saw the new comer. Yuri could not see the man, but knew that by the look in everyone's eye it was someone not to mess with.

"Wha- What are you d-doing back? You're supposed to be s-s-suspended. You can't leave your room."

The mystery man began moving forward and his heavy footsteps echoed throughout the hall. He kept speaking as he made his way to the group, "Well, I figured I would take a little stroll. Those rooms can be lonesome and I decided to give my new roommate some time to himself." Stopping only a mere footways from Yuri and his assailant the boy quickly dropped Yuri and backed away like a scared dog.

It was the first time Yuri was able to see the man for himself. His breath was caught in his throat as well. No more than 12 inches in front of him was what one could consider a super hero. He was built like super man with a massive frame and shoulders that looked like bowling balls. His veins were popping out all along his arms and his black tank top showed off his powerful chest. He was only wearing sweatpants, but for some reason he decided to accompany them with combat boots. His short brown hair was parted, in a professional look but all of his tattoos clearly stated he was not for business. He had a strong square jaw and deep hazel eyes. If it was not for his evident dislike for these people, Yuri would have pegged him as one of them.

Taking a glance down to Yuri he gave a quick smirk and extended a friendly hand to help the fallen boy up. Cautiously, Yuri grasped the hand and was surprised that the man could just yank him off the ground like a wet rag. Helping Yuri get stabilized the super hero like man turned towards the others.

His friendly smile was quickly replaced with a disgusted sneer. "What the fuck are you still standing here? Hey William, want to get your ass beat up and down these hallways like last time you tried fucking with me."

_Ah William that's what his name was_. Yuri remembered it all now.

The group took a step back, except for Wolfram, they knew they should retreat but did not want to show their evident fear in front of the double black. The stranger sensed their hesitation and decided to take a step forward, quickly they backed up several more feet yet Wolfram was still standing in the exact same spot. Staring intently at Yuri as if the giant was not even there.

"Aye, Wolfram lets get out of here. We do not need to waste our time with these people."

All eyes were on Wolfram. Who stood there. Not afraid of the stranger like everyone else was. His only concern at that moment was the double back just feet away from him. Wolfram himself could not tell you why he felt these emotions. He was somewhat jealous that it was not him who had saved the pathetic wimp. Sure, he had brushed him off like he was nothing, but Yuri for some unknown reason, meant something to Wolfram, and the blonde did not know why.

"Goodbye Yuri." Waiting for his reply Wolfram was somewhat hopeful that Yuri would call him 'Wolf' again or plead with him to stay and keep him company.

"Later." Was what met Wolframs ears as the double black turned his back and began walking as if he did not even want to waste his breath on him. The stranger merely just gave a shrug and followed after him.

While Wolfram stood there he could here his friends calling him, asking him to go with them to somewhere. Yet, he did not care about that. What he cared about was walking down that hallway away from him. Wolfram had been dismissed like a common maid, but it was not that which angered the blonde. It was the fact that the one who had dismissed him was Yuri. He had no idea what they were doing only minutes before, but it felt so right. If only it had not have been ruined, and to top it all of _HE_ had come and saved the day.

With a final 'humph' Wolfram pivoted gracefully on his heel and led the way out of the hall with the others behind him.

"Hey kid wait up!"

Yuri turned around and saw his savior coming up behind him. Damn, was he going to get mugged by the looks of it this guy would destroy him. He had been picked on by guys in the past and this looked like a candidate.

His defense was shattered when the man extended his hand and dawned one of the friendliest smiles he had ever seen.

"My name is Zach, what about you?" Hesitantly Yuri stuck out his hand,

"Yuri, Yuri Shibuya, nice to meet you." Surprised by the enthusiasm Zach gave the handshake, Yuri instantly knew this man could be a friend easily.

"Well I like the balls you showed down there to those punks. They think they are so fucking high and mighty because there Mommies and Daddies front up the cash for them to come here, hey lets go to my room and hangout." Not even waiting for a reply Zach started to walk down the hallway with confidence that showed he owned the place.

"So what do you do that got ya here?" Zach asked causally as he was strolling down the hallways leading Yuri down hallways and up staircases. He must have this place memorized.

"Uhm, baseball."

"Ah, that fucking cool man. We need a new sport here something that I can watch and play drinking games to ha-ha. Personally I do Kendo and Kickboxing, but my main focus is bodybuilding."

_So that explains it_ Yuri mentally said to himself.

"Do you know the set up of the school?"

"Uhm like where everything is?"

"No, like the hierarchy of who's who around here?" Zach was trying to tell Yuri some of the social rules around here.

"Not really. . ." Yuri did not really know any of the 'rules' he just knew a lot of people were not on his good side and vice versa.

"Well let me break it down for ya then. You see this school was founded by a bunch of rich old guys who thought it would bring in some money if they made a school. Which it did. They started off with the best professors around the world. As the world evolved so did the school. They realized that they needed to be able to compete in sports, thus they began their quest for a dynasty. Now the thing is though is that you cannot survive off of cricket and fencing forever. They needed newer and better sports. That is where me and you come in my friend." Looking over to Yuri slyly he saw that he was complety absorbed in the conversation. But did mentally acquire about that last part.

"You see, sports like ours Bodybuilding, basketball, baseball, etcetera etcetera. You find the best players, from the not so best backgrounds. The board realized this and went scouting. Most of us are here because it gives us a better chance to make it big. We can get connections to scouts and coaches like crazy here. But then you have some who come here because they want to be apart of the elites. They try and assimilate to these pricks. Point is Yuri my friend, we are here for one reason. Sports. We know it and everyone else knows it. The rich kids give us shit about it, saying we don't deserve to be here with them. I usually tell them to fuck off though. Ah here we are." Stopping at a door Zach mumbled to himself home sweet home.

"Wait a minute!"

Looking back to Yuri who had just shouted like a fog horn he quirked his eyebrow.

"This is my room!" Pointing a finger at the door for emphasis, Zach just laughed and went inside to the room.

"You mean our room buddy."

Yuri cautiously took a step into the room and inspected it again. So it all made since. The posters were of bodybuilders and some of Zach actually.

"Well roomie, time to celebrate your arrival. I actually might let you stay here too ha-ha." Looking at Zach Yuri was caught off guard by a glass bottle being thrown at him. Yuri looked down at the bottle he caught due to his baseball skills and blanched, Vodka? He was pretty sure they were not allowed to drink at this school, let alone have a stash of alcohol in your room. Uneasiness began to settle in.

"Listen kid its gonna be a tough time here if you don't know the right people. And that guy in your hand will be your best friend, besides me of course." Zach added with a beaming smile, " So don't leave him waiting." Zach took a swig from his own bottle and seemed to relish in the joy, immediately relaxing.

Yuri took another look at the bottle, then to Zach who had made his way to the stereo and was trying to find the right CD. Back at his bottle turning it around feeling the cool and smooth glass. Back to Zach who was humming in triumph at finding the CD. Back to his bottle that did not really try and help the situation at all because it for sure as hell was not giving him any answers.

Yuri twisted the cap off and was immediately hit with a strong pungent order that unsettled his stomach.

He glanced at Zach who was now happily sitting down on his couch and was looking at Yuri with casual eyes silently telling him to take a drink a try it out. Yuri tipped hit bottle up in a cheering motion and Zach tipped his in acknowledgement a mischievous smile forming on his face. Taking one last gulp of air Yuri brought the bottle to his mouth.

"When in Rome, right?"

0000000

So there you go cats. Hope you liked it. Sorry I havent put a review every week like I try to. But this one was a hard one for me.

Give me phraise give me flames. I don't care I do what I do.


	4. A Little Much

As the sunlight crept into the dorm one particular occupant groaned in pain. Clenching his eyes shut after the offending light invaded them ,his head throbbed with pain. Yuuri's stomach was no better either, it felt like it was doing a gymnastic routine with all the pain that his abdomen was exerting. Thinking that a change in position might relieve the pain he was feeling he flipped to his other side, but soon emitted yet another groan of pain as the throbbing in his head increased ten fold due to the movement.

_What happened last night?_

The double black was barely able to form a conscious thought as he racked his brain for the bits and pieces he could recall from his first ever drinking endeavor. Try as he might though it was difficult for him to recall the night. Yuuri remembered debating on weather or not to drink, obviously he consumed alcohol hence his current pained disposition.

When he thought back to the taste of the liquid his stomach once again started its gymnastic routine. The pungent odor paled in comparison to the actual taste of the liquor. Yuuri gagged at the mere thought of the taste, he had no words to describe it. But he did remember that eventually he lost his sense of taste to the liquid and after that his mind kept drawing a blank on what followed.

Once the double blacked worked up the courage to open his eyes it took him a few moments for his blurry vision to adjust. He could see and hear an obscure figure going through a morning routine of getting dressed, all the while humming to himself merrily. Eventually his vision cleaned up and he saw the crisp muscular body of his new roommate and the one partially responsible for his current state, Zach.

"Oh you're awake finally. I bet you're feeling like shit, aye?"

"What happened last night?" Yuuri inquired while sitting up and once again clutching his head. _Is it possible for my brain to explode? _At one point in time Yuuri would have thought the pure notion of a brain exploding inside a head to be out of the world. But now as he clutched his head in a fruitless effort to stop the pounding, he had to admit he was actually worried about the fact.

Zach looked over to Yuuri with sympathy gracing his hazel eyes, with a bit of humor dancing in them as well. He remembered his first hangover. Thankfully after years of consumption he began to become immune to the nasty things; save for the few once in a blue moon occasions.

Taking pity on the poor boy Zach shuffled over to his desk and pulled out a tiny white plastic bottle. Tossing it over to Yuuri and mentally laughing when the double black failed to move to catch it and letting the bottle hit him in the nose. Seeing Yuuri eye the bottle cautiously he began to explain. "Don't worry. It's just asprin. Take two and you'll begin to feel better, eventually."

Black eyes scanned the bottle and after fumbling to open it he eventually decided to take them. He was not one to usually take medicine, usually brushing off any symptoms of a cold, but this was the worst he had ever felt. Not even the time he was sick with the flu during holiday brake did he remember feeling this horrible. Popping the two pills in his mouth, he grabbed the water from Zachs outstretched calloused hand and swallowed the pills. Fortunately Zach let him have the few minutes of peace that seemed to set his mind at ease. That was until a vaguely familiar voice pierced his mind.

"Zaaaaach!" Sang the familiar voice that Yuuri occasionally heard in his subconscious from time to time. "Are you ready yet?" Questioned the newcomer, which Yuuri had to question himself was the person really a, 'newcomer,' into his life. That question soon was answered though.

"Shibuya?" A somewhat surprised voice interrupted his internal thoughts.

Groggily opening his eyes to greet the man who had shattered his serene space was none other than.

"Murata?" Finally the realization dawned on the double black that this was in fact no, 'new comer,' at all. Actually this was his long time acquaintance the boy who sat next to him all throughout his final year before entrance exams.

"Shibuya it has been so long! What are you doing here?" The familiar voice of none other than Ken Murata assaulted his ears like a hawk screeching nearby. As Yuuri rubbed the sleep that had accumulated on his eyes he blinked once, then twice. Here before him in all his glory stood none other than Ken Murata a vaguely familiar figure who he had realized had some sort of historical connection to him.

"Murata! What are you doing here? Last I remember you took these exams that got you to an elite private school." After a moment of silence Yuuri finally connected the dots. The elite private school that his classmate had gained admittance was the school that both of them currently attended.

"I can tell by the look on your face that you finally completed the puzzle. Well here I am! It has been so long what have you been up to?" The glasses wearing boy was wearing a smirk that brought memories flooding back to Yuuri.

"You two know each other?" Interjected Zach with mild curiosity, who was currently looking at the mirror to make sure he was looking as good as a Calven Cline model. Occasionally throwing them an interested glance here and there. It seemed that Zach had some sort of a narcissistic side to him

"Why yes!" Murta answered joyfully. "Me and Shibuya attended the same middle school before our entrance exams."

Yuuri was no idiot, even though some imagined him to be one, he knew that Murata was high above the intellectual level than that of a normal peer. So it seemed only fitting that he would be here, with the elite of the elite.

"I am assuming that you are here due to the recent action of forming more new world athletic teams. Although it is hard for me to believe that, that is the only reason for you being here."

It was then that Yuuri saw that unmistakable glare in Murtas' glasses that indicated he was thinking to himself and analyzing the situation before him. Even without Yuuri knowing the true reason why he was here, apparently Murta already knew why.

"Well, I hate to interrupt this joyful reunion," Zach spoke from across the room; shooting a smirk at the reunited long lost duo from the past, "But it is in fact time for breakfast and I don't know about you Jackasses, but I am hungry as a goddamn horse."

Both boys took that as a sign to finish up the morning routines and join Zach who was already strolling across the hallway whistling happily to himself, all the while keeping tabs on what Yuuri was doing. Fumbling with his buttons and losing balance while trying to slide on his shoes.

_Really, there is so much I need to teach this kid. _Zach smiled at the thought of all the fun he was going to have.

It was the last thought that Zach had to himself before he was joined by the other two who were energetically engaged in catching up on one each other and all that they had missed throughout the year.

Yuuri found out that his original assumption was true. Murta had grades that had him easily admitted to the most prestigious school in the county, and he planned on keeping his grades above the curve and subtly mentioned how he finished first in his year and planned to keep it that way.

While Yuuri solidified Murata's hypothesis that he was here indeed on an athletic scholarship and he was to be captain of the newly founded baseball team.

The trio chatted happily catching up and Zach rehashing embarrassing stories about last night and Yuuris adventures with alcohol. While Murta just nodded and gave the knowing smirk he was famous for. But with every mention of alcohol and every step Yuuri took he felt the familiar rally in his gymnasium you call a stomach churning once again from the revulsion of last night. He just hoped he could keep it down for the time being though.

Unknown to them however another person was rising just as they had to a room empty of friends. Devoid of emotions.

"Beep Beep Bee-!" The sound of the alarm was crudely killed with the quick response of a pale hand to silence the insist beeping that's only purpose was to do a robotic sequence of events. Which was to wake the normally restless sleeper of one pale green eyed angel.

Sitting up abruptly the blonde knew he had no time to waste. Sleep was something that did not come easy to him but unfortunately he had a strict schedule that kept him from indulging the lingering presence that the gods of sleep would only bestow upon him in his most restless nights. Which as usual came to him last night, every night. The blond still had no idea what kept him so restless. Only until his thoughts lingered towards a certain double black did he finally feel relaxed. That is until the previous events of the double blackbeing swooped up into the arms, metaphorically speaking, of that damned person did his restlessness returned to him.

As usual his eyes roamed the room to see if there was any sign of life. And not to the blonde hair boys surprise none were seen. Still his room seemed distant and cold to him; even though his mother had personally decorated the room. But even with countless dollars poured into walls and floors, it seemed dead to one Wolfram Von Beliefed.

Lazily green eyes scanned his room. Noting the expensive drapes, carpet, rugs, and furniture that adorned his room. It was then that Wolfram began an unfamiliar phase. Analyzing his life. To the untrained eye he had everything anyone could want. Money. Looks. Ability. Friends? But even with all those blessings his life still held an empty void that managed to go unfilled that was until recently. Thoughts of the double black entered his mind and only then did the void begin to fill with an unfamiliar warmth and satisfaction.

Not the same kind of satisfaction that came with winning a duel or finishing high in his ranks. But a satisfaction that scared and comforted the boy. It was unfamiliar, but it felt oh so right. He began to imagine himself cuddled and coed and- the thoughts were quickly destroyed with the rational side of the noble.

He had everything he wanted and everything everyone else wanted, but did he truly have everything?

It was only recently did he feel the familiar void begin to resurface. He had manage to keep it quelled with constant awards and phrase from others but upon his meeting of the double black known as Yuuri Shibuya was he reminded that his life was not fully complete.

Pushing those thoughts aside he began his morning ritual of grooming and organizing his belongings. Wolfram Von Bielfeld did not need these unfamiliar emotions. Nor did he want them. He was happy with his life right?

_Bloody hell. . . Who am I trying to convince?_

That was the last the blonde would have of it. More important things were on his agenda today, he made himself to believe. As student body president and a member of an elite pedigree he did not have time to worry about such matters of the heart. No. He needed to be strong and keep a good face for his family.

Struggling to push that little voice out of his head he managed to finally open up his door to the main hallway and make his way to breakfast. No. Wolfram would have no more thoughts of such an unimportant new addition to the school. Apparently Yuuri had found his clique. He just hoped that he would not fall in to trouble as the ones in the past did that had a history with the infamous Zach.

Shaking his head he attempted to clear his thoughts and make his way to the dining hall. But he could not shake away that annoying voice in his mind.

_How did Yuuri do on his first night? With Zach of all people?_

Gah, the pale boy already stated he would have no more of it. Thanks to giving himself a discrete slap on the head he had, for the time, ridded him of the thought of one, Yuuri Shibuya and continued to make his way to where he could eat his breakfast in peace, or so he thought.

"Ah breakfast the most important meal of the days huh boys?" Rubbing his hands together vigorously Zach sat down at the circular table with his try full from the buffet line, with a smile on the face that brightened the room. Had it not been for Yuuri;s pain he was in he would have had to admit that Zach was indeed handsome, upon closer investigation.

While Zach dug into his meal like a malnourished child happily chattering between mouthfuls all the while keeping his infamous sailor mouth intact. "Aye, Yur aren't you gonna eat? This is some good shit."

Just the reminder of food made Yuuris stomach churn painfully. Vaguely he wondered if, 'Yur,' had been a new nickname given to him or just a poor attempt at, 'Yuuri,' but was diminished due to the inhuman amount of food being shoveled into Zach's mouth.

"You know Shibuya, Zach is right."

Wearily glancing over to Murata Yuuri was able to focus his attention on the bespeckleed boy. Silently praying that he would not continue. Yet his prayers were not answered.

"Breakfast is extremely important to ones health. After 8 hours of not eating during slumber your body needs sustenance."

The double black heard the grunt of agreement come from the other end of the table. Yet still the double black remained defensive on his hunger strike. He was not going to swallow anything, the water from earlier was already threatening to come back up. The clatter of other students in the dining hall made him wince at every average sound and send his head into another series of splits. No. Drinking had not been a good idea.

"I am pretty sure if I am old enough to drink, I am old enough to decide weather I'm hungry or not."

"True, but technically you are _not_ old enough to drink." The glare in Muratas glasses did not allow anyone to read his eyes. But the smirk of triumph gracing his lips was so blaring even a blind man could see it.

"Already giving the new guy a hard time Zach?"

Finally, Yuuri sighed in relief, someone was on his side and was going to defend him against his new roommate. And to make matters better this newcomer had a soft and serene voice that tended to sooth not shatter his head.

Sluggishly lifting his head the double black was finally able to focus on his savior. If Yuuri had not been feeling like he was going to drop dead at any minute he would have had a lot more enthusiasm to welcome to the boy. In front of him stood a small, no petite, blonde boy with long flowing yellow hair and a pair of beautiful honey due eyes. If it had not been for a certain emerald pair, Yuuri was sure that those eyes would have been ranked on the number 1 list of endless gazing options.

The honey due boy was dressed in the required school uniform but had some how managed to make minor alterations to give himself his own little flair. At first glance you would not notice the slight embroidery pattern that donned the garments at the cuffs and ran along the torso.

Sitting down in the empty seat next to Yuuri the petite boy placed a soothing hand on Yuuris pained skull. "It must have been a rough first night." The blonde smiled sympathetically and Yuuri instantly felt a pull toward the other boy. His presence was so calming to his injured body and mind.

"Uhm, yeah Zach kinda had his way with me."

Not noticing the muffled laughter's from the other two across the table the long blonde hair boys smiled quickly changed from sympathetic to mischievous.

"Ah what a shame. I would have liked to have my way with you." The blond said the statement with such ease and nonchalance that an onlooker would not have suspected anything. Had it not been for two occupants of the table laughing and one double black blushing profusely and attempting to sputter out a response.

"He-he- I drank a lot last night and he kept on uhm uh urging me to." Yuuris sluggish mind was able to get the gunk out of its gears and start to function. Had this pretty boy meant it _that _way. Or was he still referring to the drinks? Surely this innocent boy could not have made any sexual implications.

"Of course, that is one reason why most of his roommates do not last long. Oh how rude of me to not introduce myself." Pausing for a brief moment to let the information sink into Yuuri he continued, "I am Sarelegui, just call me Sara for short though please. It is a pleasure to meet your Yuuri." Sensing the double blacks surprise at the knowledge of his name he further explained. "Well, I am Murtas roommate and seeing as how we are suitemates to yours and Zachs room, it was quite easy to depict who this, 'Shibuya Yuuri,' character was. And I see that I was right."

The petite boy reveld in being correct. It was one of the things that pushed him. He wanted, no, needed to be right. And at this moment in time he felt that familiar feeling of need starting to grow as he looked at the poor double black pathetically slumped against the table. A sad attempt to ease his pain. Really, had this boy not have the foresight to stop drinking?

While all this information was being explained Yuuri's world was spinning. Yes because of all the information of roommates, suitemates, new names, sexual innuendos. But his world was also spinning due to other circumstances. Perhaps it was the sight of Zach cramming countless boiled eggs into his mouth making his cheek look like that of a chipmunk, and then he proceeded to chew at most 3 times and washed it down with giant gulp of whole milk. Yuuri could practically see the combination of egg slush and milk bulging its way down Zachs throat and it was the last straw.

Hastily standing up and clumsily knocking over his chair in the process he clamped his hand over his mouth when he felt that familiar feeling of bile begin to rise from deep within him. Clouding his eyes and chocking him until he let the impending _stuff_ out of him. Noting that all three of his new companions were looking at him with concern. He also noted however, that some mirth was in Zachs eyes as he eyed his roommate. But the humor quickly vanished when he saw Yuuri dash for the door to exit the dining hall.

"Should we go after him?" Sara wondered thoughtfully putting a finger to his chin and turning at Murata and then towards Zach. Some people might not see it, but Zach actually was a nice person and did want to help people out, and on top of that he was wickedly smart his argue about testing was to be saved for another day.

"I think we sho-"

"We should let him do what he has to do," interrupted Zach while shooting Murata a glance that meant that what he said was the law. "There will be time in his life where he is feeling sick and unfortunately no one will be there to help him. This will help him out in the long run guys."

The other two boys shared somewhat worried glances at each other but then decided that Zach did have a point to the whole situation. If the double black did not come back soon though then they would go looking for him.

While all these exchanges were going on right from the get go. A pair of emerald eyes followed the whole ordeal closely, but yet from a safe distance at his own table with his own aquatinces.

Wolfram Von Bielfeld saw the whole thing. He saw the pig Zach shoveling food down his mouth. He saw the boy genius Ken Murata add his points in here and there. And he saw that dammed Saralegui make a suggestive comment and all the while the double black suffered. They had not even gone after the boy to help him in his time of need. Some friends they were.

"Excuse me, but I must go now. Do not wait up."

Speaking with the grace of a noble and standing with the motions of a dancer the blonde hair boy did not even return the goodbyes that were directed his ways. He had not even bother to make eye contact. He simply excused himself and went about his mission.

Locating the double black was not hard to find. Anyone who could hear a lawnmower running right next to them could hear the pained lurches and gasp for breath coming from down the hall.

To an average person it would seem that the Lord of the school did not care, but was merely annoyed, on the contrary though. If a person was able to read the well guarded mask they could see that the eyes portrayed a sense of worry and urgency to find the boy.

Expertly turning the corner the sight he saw made his heart clinch. The poor double black had not even been able to make it to the bathroom. Instead he was huddled next to a knocked down trashcan with his head resting inside and occasionally one could hear a lurch, gasp, and followed by the sound of spit to rid the rancid taste in the boys mouth.

Lightly walking up to the boy Wolfram kneeled gently beside him and placed a comforting hand on his back. Making Yuuri lazily turn his head to meet the owner of the hand. Confusion ran across his eyes before he was able to meekly let out.

"Wolf?"

The boy was so glad to hear that name fall from the lips of the double black.

"Shh Yuuri, do not worry. Everything will be all right come on lets go somewhere more private."

"But class-,"

"Do not worry about such a trivial matter wimp. You are sick and need rest. Come with me now."

Black eyes scanned the area for any sign of life other than that of the boy in front of him. He had a sneaking suspicion that this might be a prank on the new kid. But once black and green connected he felt this electricity and he knew that this was no prank. He knew that everything would be okay if he just took the hand that was being offered. So he did.

"Okay."

Instead of giving the double black his smirk that he usually through around when the Lord got his way. Instead he offered a sincere smile that radiated kindness to the boy.

"Took you long enough, Wimp."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Sorry for the delay yall. But I have been busy on this end with a lot of things. But like I said my pet peeve is not finishing what you start. And I will not be one of those people.

I have really appreciated the review that all of you have giving me. Star I like how you gave an honest opinnion of what you thought and were very proffesional about them. I hope to have you like this chapter more than the last one!

And to everyone else who is enjoying the story I am glad to hear it! Not only does writing help me out, but knowing that it is bringing yall some sort of joy makes it all worth it.

As always please review, tell me what you think I did good tell me what you think I should approve on. Just tell me what you think lol. Hopefully the next chapter wont take as long to post as this one, I doubt it will.

Take it easy cats!


End file.
